Femtocell access point devices are radio access point devices that are deployed at subscriber sites in order to improve coverage of mobile wireless communication service (e.g., cell phone, wireless messaging, etc.) and thereby offload the burden from the “macro” (e.g., conventional cell tower) infrastructure of the mobile service provider. Picocell access point devices operate substantially similarly to femtocell access point devices, but are typically more powerful and support more channels than femtocell access point devices. Both access point devices, as well as other like access point devices (sometimes referred to herein as “radio access points” or “RAPs”) function, essentially, as cellular (or “cell”) transceiver towers in the macro network.
RAPs are increasingly being operated within buildings and other facilities where conventional cellular tower service might not be available or where an enterprise (that is housed within the building or facilities) would prefer to provide service directly to a user (e.g., a mobile phone user) of a RAP.